Kiss
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Something that shows your affection for someone. But what if your affection is for your twin? Len holds hidden feelings for his sister Rin, and avoids her. Rin just wants to restore their bond,or maybe something more? Len/Rin twincest. :D enjoy? twoshot
1. Before the Kiss

*I don't own Vocaloid. This has a ton of twincest…and yeah….I kinda wanted to finally type this after being inspired by all the awesome reviews I got for The Conductor! (Chikanpo ,ChocoCookiePuff, and Neko-chanXDemyx…thank you!) *

* * *

I was just silently walking, wondering when the next fight was.

"Len, shouldn't you be home? It's almost midnight!" Mikuo poked me.

"Nah. It's alright. Rin's probably asleep anyway." I murmured.

"No. She needs you. Trust me… she's really lonely without you." Miku came up to me while saying those words.

"Fine." I said as I left the basketball court.

* * *

Before I even BEGIN to actually tell you this story, I'm going to explain the characters introduced.

I'm Kagamine Len, sixteen, twin brother of Kagamine Rin. I like bananas. I'm in high school, I'm pretty popular for reasons unknown to me. Every day after school, I go to my job, which is basically a sweeter way of saying that I'm in a gang. Stupid? Cliché? Maybe, but I do this to avoid coming home. A hobby stretched throughout the day. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my sister. No, the reason I avoid going home is because of an opposite reason.

Because I, Kagamine Len, am in love with my twin sister.

I don't remember when…I just remember that I have had these feelings for a while now.

Rin…is my sister. As I said before. Same age, loves oranges, in high school, and is pretty much an ordinary kind, caring, student. Who also has nice eyes …..did I just say that? I mean…her eyes are the exact same as mine but…nicer I guess.

The Hastune twins (Miku and Mikuo) are my friends who are also into my hobby. They're in a relationship. All four of us have known each other since childhood.

Well, onto the actual plot here.

* * *

When I got home, I saw her. She was usually asleep, but today, her eyes were wide and awake. I knew quickly that she had seen the scars. Did I say I was made of metal and didn't have bruises? Good, cause I ain't made of metal and sure as hell have bruises.

"You should be asleep." I tried to avoid the question.

"What the _hell _did you do?" she ignored my attempt to dismiss the whole thing and rushed towards me, "STAY here!"

I sat down as she came back with a medical kit.

"What are you doing at night anyway?" she said angrily, "I miss you…." I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear the last part.

"Nothing…" was all I said, trying once again to make her forget. My attempt failed miserably.

"THESE injuries aren't NOTHING!" she yelled, pointing at certain scars and bruises, "Fuck….just tell me…okay?"

I just sighed, telling her (in a nicer, abridged version) a few things that happened today.

What I said happened: I got into a fight with a few guys. They threw the first punch, it was self defense. I won.

What _really _happened: I was in a gang fight with Miku and Mikuo, we threw the first punch, we won. Meiko and Kaito (gang leaders/couple) took them to the base and starting torturing the shit out of them. Then, they told us about the huge fight going on tomorrow. Mikuo and Miku finally got me to leave, I went home.

"I don't believe you Len. I'm your twin…. I know when you're lying." She said gravely.

I looked at the floor, knowing how much of a…sick freak I was for wishing we weren't related.

"Len…just sleep….we have school tomorrow…"

I was about to tell her that it was a Friday when she went to her room and shut the door. As I went to my own room, I could hear her crying.

Sleep took over me before I could get up.

* * *

The next day, I got up, and for the first time in years, Rin was up before me.

"Len, just relax. I can take care of you for today!" she pumped her fists in motivation.

"But Rin….you can't cook to save your life."

Instead of calling me an idiot and hitting me like we used to do she just said a few words.

"Then I'll do it to save yours."

I just smiled and sat down on the couch. At least I knew she cared for a sinful beast like me, although she probably won't once she figures it all out. Who I really am…she'll hate it.

I just got up and picked up the phone to call Kaito.

"Oi, Kaito. I really don't think I'll be able to make it."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YA MEAN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT? THIS IS CRUCIAL!" the voice I heard was not Kaito's, but Meiko's instead.

Rin heard the female voice, and her eyes narrowed.

"One sec Meiko…" I put her on hold.

"Rin…Meiko is NOT my girlfriend. Even is I wanted her to be, she already has someone anyway."

She just smiled, "Let me talk to her." She snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Oui. This is Rin, Len's sister. What the FUCK do you want with him? Cause according to my book, he's staying here."

The phone conversation continued for a little while as Rin was actually making breakfast. When she finally hung up, I asked what happened.

"…..I know whatever the hell this is…it's important to your FRIEND and you need to go there. Eat…and you BETTER get back soon." She said begrudgingly. I just thanked her, ate, got ready, and left.

But not without noticing her kneeling to the ground and crying once again.

* * *

A few minutes later, I saw that everyone was in full battle mode.

"Len! You're here!" Miku greeted me with a pat on the back, Mikuo following her.

"Rin had to have a LONG conversation with Meiko about it before I could go." I said, sighing.

Mikuo just laughed, "I feel sorry for you man…."

Our conversation was halted by the signal for a massive fight to the death.

* * *

I was walking home again that night, but this time, it was two in the morning. More battered than before, I took out my keys and went into the house.

"Len….."

I turned on the light and saw Rin. You could tell she was crying. But now her sadness and anger were boiling.

"Rin…"

She walked up to me and punched me in the jaw.

"YOU IDIOT!"Rin yelled angrily. Gradually, her punches became softer, until she began to cry again.

"Goddamnit Len….why are you doing this to me? Why do you have to avoid me so much? Do you hate me? Do I disgust you Len?"

I just stayed silent, but as she stayed silent as well, I decided to say one little thing.

"I avoid you because I hate you, or because you disgust me. I avoid you because I disgust myself. I'm a sick, sick, person and I don't want to taint you."

She just looked shocked.

"Len…I think we're both fucked up. Mom and Dad are barely home, your taint, and my taint. Just tell me. It's probably much prettier than mine will ever be." She just smiled a sad smile, and attempt to undo it all.

I looked at her, knowing how sinful these wishes were. What if she liked me back? Like _that _would ever happen.

"I can't. It's just too heavy. I know you'll hate me."

"Not as much as you'll hate me if I tell you mine."

"You have full permission to kick me out."

"Why would I? And Len, can you turn off the lights? I don't want to see your disgusted face after I tell you my secret."

I went over and turned off the lights.

"Rin, I would never be disgusted with you." Was what I said.

"You'll see…I guess. …..can you tell your secret first? It'll make me a little more brave." I gulped. I could pretty much never refuse Rin. So in a since, I had to.

"Urm….may I show you instead?"

She nodded, "Sure!" but she looked like she was nervous. Her body was shaking.

"Rin, are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

I nervously sat next to her. She just waited for me. I kept on looking at her, thinking thoughts that your average hormonal teenage boy. But then, your average boy wouldn't feel this way towards his twin sister, would he?

But, before I could even figure out what I was thinking, I was (suddenly) kissing her.

Fuck!

I can't believe I just did that! I slowly stopped kissing her (reluctantly) and tried to run out of the room, but Rin grabbed my arm and (surprisingly) strongly pulled me over to her and kissed me (quickly).

"Wow…it seems like we have the same secret..huh?" she laughed.

"I guess we do." I replied as I kissed her again.

Of course, that was the _one _day our parents decided to come home from work after three weeks of not seeing them.

Fucked up, ne?

* * *

*:O I'm scared readers won't like this….XD but there WILL be another (better) chapter in Rin's POV!*


	2. After the Kiss

*Me no own Vocaloid. But I AM happy cause of all the reviews and alerts. :D To Chikanpo: Thanks for the pointers, but for the first one…there was already a "don't" there. I tend to make mistakes like that once in a while. I'm glad to enjoyed the chapter! To Bree-Bee233: :D yay~ I'm happy you thought this was cute (my first time writing a twoshot…and my second time writing twincest) To ChocoCookiePuff (): XD Lol…I can't believe this little story got so many people liking it. To macchi-chan: :3 Yay~ more likeys *shot for pure immaturity* And I'm sure you'll like the Vocaloid fanfic archive~ To Campanella: ZOMG MORE LIKES! *stabbed* and I tend to do cliffhangers for things like this. XD*

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" I asked as Len got off me (damn!).

"What in GOD'S name are you doing?" dad yelled.

"It was an accident…I tripped and fell!" Len tried to get the unsuspecting once again, but it failed.

"We were practicing." I lied quickly, wondering what the fuck I meant.

"Practicing?" mom asked, clearly not convinced.

Len caught on quickly though, "Yeah! We have to play lovers in a charity fund and we were practicing. I have to hang over her like this, then, I slipped a little and fell on Rin! After that, you came here!"

Damn, my brother's a smooth liar!

"Can we call the coordinator of this _fund?_" the parents were a little more convinced…but dad was still not fully assured.

"Sure." He handed them a business card.

_Damn! _My brother's a _really _smooth liar!

A few minutes later, both parents came out of their room with two glasses of water.

"Okay. You guys can go to bed now." Was all they said to us as we drank the contents of the glasses.

We silently went up to our rooms and went to bed, but not without a quick, unnoticed "I love you."

Sleep was something I needed right now, it would get my mind off of everything else going on.

* * *

"NO! NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! NO DAMMIT…**NO!" **I yelled, not knowing or caring where I was.

All I remembered was feeling really sleepy and dosing off in my _house on _my _bed, _where I certainly was not. Now? Some red haired asshole was trying to rape me.

Was everything before a dream? I hope not.

But, something else knocked the fucker down (it was NOT me, although I did get a chance to beat the shit out of him LATER.).

"Len?"

He just ran up to me and hugged me as I slowly relaxed in his arms. I didn't care what happened now… I just knew I was safe…and loved right where I was. I fell asleep once again, but this time…I _knew_ damn well that I was safe.

* * *

"Ah Rin! You're awake!" I saw Miku and Mikuo looking over me.

"Miku? Mikuo? Where's Len? Did anything happen to him? Cause I _swear _if it was that son of a bitch…I'll castrate him MYSELF!"

"Woah! Woah! Len's right here…see?" Mikuo pointed at the head on my lap. He was asleep.

"Yup! He stayed with you the whole night!" Miku said.

I just smiled.

"But, who was that guy? And how did I get there?" I wanted answers quick.

The twins both gave each other looks.

"Well…your parents drugged you and called the guy over to "purify" you." Miku looked sad.

"They used the water they gave you. The man, Akaito Shion, is Kaito's estranged brother. He was jailed for...having sex with children a few years back. The guy was supposed to be on parole, but your parents are filthy rich, they could have pulled a few strings." Mikuo spat in disgust. I was just speechless.

My parents did this?

Miku continued where her brother left off, "I personally came up with a simple theory." She showed me a piece of paper with her neat handwriting:

.Theory (based on facts and assumptions):

.Rin and Len's parents are die hard Christians.

.Both twins are in love with each other.

.Their mother is a lawyer, their father is a judge.

.Akaito Shion was released on parole a week ago.

.Their mom was the one trying to appeal for parole.

.Their father was the judge.

.They caught Rin and Len kissing.

.They never called the phone number on the card Len gave them (AKA: Kaito's number)

.They got water from the kitchen, took some drugs from the medicine chest, and mixed it up.

.They called Akaito, telling him to take Rin to an old warehouse and rape her once she woke up.

.They called another convict they got on parole a month back, Tei Sukone and told her to bring Len to another old warehouse and to rape him once he woke up.

.Tei was also arrested a few years earlier for the same crimes as Akaito was.

.Len got up earlier than Rin and managed to get Tei arrested again.

.Len called us while he was trying to find you.

.Len (somehow) found Rin, knocked out Akaito, and waited for us to come.

.We showed up.

.We brought them here, Rin was already asleep.

.We let them stay in the guest room of Meiko and Kaito's house.

.Len was with Rin the whole time, only falling asleep recently.

.Rin woke up.

.Their parents ARE going to try and find them.

.We'll have to train Rin in self defense.

.We'll have to double Len's training.

I looked at the notes, horrified.

"What the fuck?" was all I could say.

"Rin?" Len stirred.

"Len? Go to sleep dammit. You need it…definitely." I murmured.

"Nah. I can stay up." He got off my lap, then decided to stay there.

"Mikuo? Miku?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a go at those fuckers?"

Mikuo smirked, "As long as this guy..." he pointed at Len, "is with you."

Miku just nodded along with her twin.

I smiled, getting up and dragging Len with me to show me where they were.

* * *

"Oui…fucktard."

"Yes dear?" he replied as I spat in pure hatred.

"Which do you prefer? Whips, guns, or knives?"

* * *

"Oui… Miss Pedo."

"That isn't my name bitch."

"Shut up ho. Anyway, do you prefer whips, guns, or knives?"

* * *

"Ah! That felt GOOD~" I laughed as Len came up from behind me.

"Heh. You really ARE sadistic."

"Yup~ And that's why you love me!"

"Exactly."

* * *

A few months later, we were in front of the press.

"How did you first react when you realized all this was orchestrated by your parents?"

We answered truthfully, with our actual reactions. Just not all the other stuff. Like the gang.

"How will you continue to live out your lives?"

We said we were going to try our best to get past the incident and be happy.

A bunch more questions were asked and answered, until one came that we really had to think about.

"Are you two _really _in an incestuous relationship?"

We both smirked and kissed each other full on the lips.

"Good enough answer for ya?"

* * *

Now, I feel a lot happier. No one here really gave two fucks about our relationship. Yes…we're in a gang. But we learn a hell of a lot more than we ever could if we continued hiding feelings. I knew that for sure, and I certainly ain't the brightest bulb. I saw Len come up to me again. We hugged.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

Hey, I certainly don't give a shit what society thinks. As long as we're happy, I'll never give a shit.

* * *

*weird, random, cheesy ending. xD but I hope you likes the end of this little old twoshot!*


End file.
